


The Devil, You Know

by tisfan



Category: Lucifer (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crossover, Instead of Murder Confessions, Is this thing on?, Love Confessions, M/M, Murder Mystery, Stan Lee Cameo, Who Shot Justin Hammer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 01:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12266331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/pseuds/tisfan
Summary: When Justin Hammer is found dead at his home, Chloe Decker and Lucifer Morningstar are on the case...And who should just happen to be there, but Tony Stark and Steve Rogers...Tony... who has a secret...





	The Devil, You Know

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【翻译】The Devil, You Know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12634428) by [liangdeyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liangdeyu/pseuds/liangdeyu)



> For the Cap/Ironman bingo...
> 
> Crossover: Marvel/non Marvel

“Costumed superheros in Los Angeles? Ridiculous,” one of the unis muttered. He finished stringing the yellow crime-scene tape over the scene and lifted it to let homicide detective, Lt. Chloe Decker through. Lucifer was just behind her, trying to balance his coffee, her coffee, and the tray of pastries and cut fruit that he’d ordered specifically for her to try to convince her to have a breakfast date with him, and she’d been just about to say yes when they got the call. It wasn’t working out very well, and he almost lost it entirely when he got stuck on the tape.

The forensics examiner squeezed by him, rescuing him from the tape without even pausing.

“You know,” Ella said, snitching a doughnut and a slice of melon from the plate, “most people don’t have much of an appetite when confronted with a dead body. It’s one of the things I like about you, Lucifer. You’re just so perfectly aware that life goes on, even in the midst of tragedy. I think it’s sweet.”

“Pretty sure that Justin Hammer’s death doesn’t count as a tragedy, Pollyanna.”

The newcomer, his dark hair elegantly styled in that just-got-out-of-bed manner, was sharply dressed; his suit was at least three degrees higher in fashion and price than Lucifer’s own and he wore it with an air of disinterest.

“Tony,” another man said. “Try to show some respect.” This one was blond with neatly parted hair and wearing a Dad-damned red-white-and-blue superhero outfit.

Tony scoffed. “Respect? Captain, do you even know who you’re talking about? This is the man who almost blew up the Stark Expo a few years back, and, before you start telling me how that was just an exercise in good taste, let me point out that there were hundreds, nay even thousands of civilians there. All of whom were put in harm’s way by Parachute Pants here. Trust me, there are very few people who are going to be mourning him, and I am not one of them.” Tony gave the -- Captain? Really? -- a wide, dazzling smile that seemed to dare someone to punch him.

“Not to mention Hammer Industries is your main rival,” Chloe said, returning from the actual scene to confront the two men, hands on her hips. And then she did something Lucifer rarely saw; she looked Tony up and down and paused, her eyes admiring, when she reached the man’s backside. “Stark Industries lost a ton of government contract--”

“Excuse you,” Tony said, scowling. “Stark Industries refused those contracts.”

“Mr. Stark, your antagonistic relationship with the victim is the stuff of legends,” Chloe pointed out. “And here you are, in his home, the morning he mysteriously dies.”

“Not so mysterious,” Ella said. “There’s nothing legendary about a GSW. See, in the back, just above the neck, the bullet traveled through most of the abdominal cavity before striking the inside of his tactical vest. The richotte sort of turned the bullet-proof vest into one of those bullet blenders. Yuck. Someone was either very lucky, or they knew he was wearing it, and where he wasn’t covered.”

“Lucky’s a good word for it,” Chloe said. “You’re a weapons manufacturer, Mr. Stark.”

“ _Was_. Was a weapons manufacturer,” Tony corrected. “Are you going to arrest me?”

“Tony, relax,” the captain said, putting a hand on Tony’s shoulder. “Detective. I’m Steve Rogers, good to meet you. As you might know, Mr. Hammer was on house arrest after several attempts of violence on his person at Seagate prison. Given the nature of his rivalry with Mr. Stark, a specially designed ankle cuff was locked on, so that Mr. Hammer was contained to his property.”

“I designed it,” Tony said. “And while I have all confidence in the LA police force, I thought it was best to keep an eye on my invention. When the alarm went off, I grabbed Cap for a hug-and-fly and we came out to see if John Henry here had been stupid enough to try to tamper with it.”

Lucifer gave up trying to keep his breakfast plate away from everyone and settled for rescuing Chloe’s coffee while one of the unis walked off with the rest of the pastries. “That’s a very convenient excuse. How wonderful for you that your rival shows up dead, just as you come in to see what he’s up to.” The little poppinjay was annoying him, especially the way Chloe was looking at him. “Tell me, Mr. Stark… what is it that you desire?”

Tony whipped off his sunglasses to stare at Lucifer. His eyes were deep, rich brown, shot with gold and there was a keen intellect behind the tailored suits. He had a bit of a glow to him; touched by Dad. Ug. Well, it certainly would be fun to discover that one of Dad’s favorites had committed a cold-blooded murder.

The man had a will of iron, but then his gaze dropped, defeated. “What… what do I desire?” Tony put his hand up, touched the fingers on his shoulder. “World peace would be a good start; I’m so tired of everyone on the planet wanting to kill everyone else. There are worse things out there than which bathroom people use. Wouldn’t mind the opportunity to talk to my father, one more time. Not sure if I’d hug him, or deck him, but you know, that’s just details. It might be nice to have just a little less knee pain, but I’m getting older. And I’d give several middling sized fortunes for Steve to say yes, if I asked him on a date. As for Justin Beiber here, I was perfectly happy with him locked in his own house. He was an idiot and easily led, but mostly I just wanted him to stop accidentally hurting people.”

Lucifer heaved a great sigh. “Why does this never work the way it’s supposed to? Do I need to go back to Hell for a tune-up?”

“It’s not them,” Ella said, popping up suddenly. There are security cameras all over the place; both inside and out. “I’ve got a confirmed visual on them flying in when Mr. Hammer was already deceased. Even if they’d arrived ten minutes earlier, they might have been able to _save_ him, but they certainly didn’t kill him.”

“You can go, Mr. Stark. I have a murder to solve,” Chloe said, giving Lucifer the side eye, as if it was somehow his fault that the killers weren’t right here for ease of arrest.

“Wait, Detective…” Lucifer said. “Detective!”

Steve, on the other hand, looked like he’d been turned into a statue. “What? What, Tony, what was that?”

Tony, who was still trying to shake off the effects of Lucifer’s confession stare, blinked. “Did I say something, Cap?”

“I would.”

“Would what?”

“Say yes,” Steve clarified. “If you asked me on a date, I mean.”

“Well, aren’t you two just a basketful of unresolved sexual tension,” Lucifer said. “Excuse me, the detective still hasn’t had her coffee.”

“Oh, _coffee_ , thank you,” Tony said, liberating it from Lucifer’s grasp and taking a long swallow. “Very good. You can go now.” He turned back to Steve with a serious expression. “Now that I’m caffeinated, would you care to repeat that, because I’m sure I was dreaming.”

Lucifer rolled his eyes and stalked off after Chloe. He had a job to do, and it wasn’t getting two epic idiots to go on a date.


End file.
